fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara vs. Lucy
Description Hateful children with tragic backstories and a strong desire to kill whoever they can get their hands on in the most violent way possible shall clash today. Who will live and who will drown in their own blood? Interlude Hiro: A rough beginning of a person's story can drive said person over the edge, shaping them into destructive and hateful beings. However, the broken heart is what is causing their actions. Rather, they're forced upon a path of darkness, and their past has caused them to become distrustful and misled. MBStarscream: Just ask these two combatants, who give a whole new meaning to terrifying children. Hiro: Chara, the fallen child of Undertale... MBStarscream: And Lucy, the Queen of the Diclonius in Elfen Lied. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Chara Hiro: Chara was an androgynous human child that hated all of humanity. Why? I have no idea. One day, sometime between 2010 and 2019, Chara climbed Mount Ebbott, most likely to commit suicide or just spend some time alone, but in the process slipped, and fell down an hole that brought them to the underground. Here they were soon rescued by Asriel Dreemurr, the son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr, respectively the King and the Queen of all monsters. MBStarscream: The King and Queen of the Monsters, huh? Sure you didn't get inspiration from Toho there, Toby Fox? Hiro: The royal couple agreed to take care of Chara and considered them as their second child, while Asriel treated them as their brother and became best friends with them. The whole underground was filled with hope by the news of such a lovely relationship between a human and a monster. MBStarscream: At some point, both Chara and Asriel accidentally made a Butterscotch Pie made of buttercups, poisoning Asgore. But this accident gave Chara an idea: they would allow themselves to be killed so that Asriel could posses their soul, release monsters from the underground, and exterminate the human race. Hiro:One day, Chara got terminally sick, and their last wish was to see for a last time the yellow flowers from their village. For this reason, Chara told Asriel to absorb their soul after their death, so that Asriel could gain enough power to surpass the barrier and bring Chara's corpse to their village. Asriel accepted, and Asriel and Chara became something that no one had seen before. MBStarscream: Once Asriel had arrived In the meanwhile, the humans saw Asriel holding Chara's corpse and thought that he killed them, so they instinctively began to attack him. Chara likely insisted for Asriel to FIGHT, but Asriel instead returned with the last of his forces to the underground. Asgore and Toriel were shocked: they lost both of their children in one day thanks to the misunderstanding of the humans. Hiro: Chara's corpse was buried under a bed of yellow flowers, while their and Asriel's spirits were left vacant for the underground. Asriel's eventually took possession of a flower that the Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, was experimenting on, and became the apathetic, soulless Flowey. Chara's soul was eventually reawakened by the determination of Frisk, the eighth human child that fell into the underground. MBStarscream: After their death, Chara is capable of possessing any creature who has an high enough LV, which stands for "LOVE", an acronym for "Level of Violence". Higher LVs are obtained by gaining more EXP, which means "Execution Points". EXP is gained by killing, and the more LVs and EXP Frisk gains, the more Chara has the possibility to take over their body. Hiro: Chara is no longer a physical being; they are instead a living embodiment of bloodlust, power and the feeling of gaining EXP. This allows them to take over the bodies of living creatures if they have an high enough LV and use them as their own. However, if the creature they're possessing is determined enough, and has reached 20, the maximum LV, Chara can come back as a physical being with their original body. MBStarscream: They're also a badass with several weapons at their disposal, like the Real Knife, an ordinary kitchen knife and Chara's favorite weapon. It gives a +99 boost to Chara's ATK stat when equipped, and The Locket is a heart-shaped locket that belonged to Chara before their death. When this is equipped, It gives a +99 boost to Chara's DEF stat. Hiro: And of course, Chara has their fair share of impressive feats as well. They reached immense strength at the end of the Genocide Route and destroyed reality itself with a single knife strike, which they somehow managed to survive. MBStarscream: Chara's also a speedster, existing beyond conventional time and space and dodging sun rays, stars, faster-than-eye flying spears, etc. Hiro: However, Chara can only possess beings if the being sufficiently increases their LV to make them susceptible to Chara's full possession. But, if a being's LV is high but not enough for full possession, Chara can still take control of their body for short periods of time to force them to do certain actions. MBStarscream; They also require an indomitable capacity for apathy and harm in order to manifest properly, and if someone else is more determined than them, they'll lose their ability to reset. Hiro: But still, for a little child Chara is very impressive. While their feats aren't admirable, they are powerful and if you want to stand in Chara's way, you best have some sort of plan, or you will be erased. Chara: "Chara." The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. And, with your help, we will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. "Chara." Lucy Hiro: In the Kamakura province, a young girl named Kaede was found alone after being seemingly abandoned by her parents. While a local orphanage took her in, she faced discrimination due to the two horn-like appendages present on her head; the staff avoided interacting with her while the other children demanded that she leave and harassed her repeatedly to enforce this message. MBStarscream: Kaede paid them no mind, and tried to comfort herself by taking care of a stray puppy that lived nearby. However, a group of bullies soon found them and went on to murder the dog in front of her eyes, triggering an inner darkness that had previously laid dormant until that point. In a matter of seconds, she lashed out and killed every one of them, all without lifting a finger. Hiro: This was Kaede’s first awakening to her nature as a Diclonius, a newly evolved species “destined” to one day supplant humanity as the most dominant life form on Earth. As she fled the orphanage in her despair, she conversed with a voice within her DNA that represented her primal instincts. It convinced Kaede that she could not hope to possibly co-exist with humans and drove her to kill in order to forsake her humanity and make the world their own. MBStarscream: For the next 5 years, she did just that by slaughtering various innocents to survive and unknowingly spread the Diclonius virus, until she was captured by the mysterious Diclonius Research Institute and detained in an offshore facility to be experimented on. Hiro: After 3 years of captivity, Kaede - now referred to by the codename Lucy - attempted to escape captivity; while successful, she was rendered unconscious, causing her to develop a third personality named Nyu which represented whatever remained of her innocence. She was eventually found ashore by Kouta, a schoolboy who once was Kaede’s sole childhood friend, and was invited to live with him and his cousin Yuka. MBStarscream: Since then, Lucy has remained dormant while she and Nyu attempted to peacefully coexist with her “friends”, often reemerging when confronted with other Diclonii or special forces soldiers hellbent on recapturing her. Hiro: Aside from their unusual colors and horns, the main defining feature of a Diclonius - at least, to those who can see or are aware of their presence - is their Vectors. These are invisible and intangible arms which sprout out of their backs, and are often used as their main source of self-defense and if need be, murder. Such a name actually has its basis in two different fields of science; biological vectors are organisms which spread diseases and viruses from one being to another, while vectors in physics are forces that have both magnitude and direction - both of these definitions apply to the ones possessed by the Diclonii to different extents. MBStarscream: Vectors are extensions of a Diclonii’s body, and serve as extra limbs they can manipulate at will. They are invisible to non-Diclonii, although it is still possible to feel their presence and hear them on very rare occasions. On their own, they possess inhuman levels of strength and toughness, capable of cutting through or lifting almost anything, launching their main bodies far enough to mimic flight and acting as a shield to defend against explosions and other large area-of-effect attacks. Hiro: They can also move fast enough to guard their main bodies against fast-moving projectiles and kill people before they realize they are already dead. Each Diclonii has a set amount of arms, as well as a range in which they can reach up to; in Lucy’s case, her Vectors over around the mid-10s mark with a originally 2 meter range. It is possible for a Diclonius to push past these limits by sprouting more arms and increase their size and range, but doing so can be risky and lethal; continuously overusing and pushing their Vectors will result in their body deteriorating and melting, eventually leading to their death. MBStarscream: Lucy herself at her peak is able to create up to 28 vectors, in which an individual vector can reach the length of over 2,700 miles and a width of 51 miles. If she were to place all her vectors side by side, that means they can cover over 1,400 miles. In comparison, that’s longer than the United States and can cover over half of the frickin' country! Hiro: Lucy’s Vectors are unique in that they are capable of reconnecting and restoring damaged cells, allowing her to heal at a much faster rate than a normal human being would. Thus, in the event that her Vectors cannot defend her and she is hurt, she can just tie them back together to continue fighting. She can also use this ability on other people; the above example sees her reconnect Kouta’s damaged cells together after he suffers a near-fatal injury. Whether this power allows her to manipulate cells in ways other than reconnection is unknown, although this could theoretically allow her to attack opponents on a cellular level as well. MBStarscream: Vectors themselves are made of molecules, which can vibrate at variable speeds to perform different tasks. At lower speeds, the arms are rendered intangible, allowing them to move through most objects unimpeded. As the vibration increases, so do the Vectors’ ability to exert their power by slashing and lifting heavy materials or disrupting blood vessels, eventually capping off with fast-moving molecules that allow them to cause miniature explosions. Hiro: These speeds can be changed on the fly, allowing Lucy for example to render her Vectors intangible, phase through a target and speed up to rip out vital internal organs. And in a situation where she is forced on the defensive, Lucy can create barriers around her body using the Vectors to wrap it up. Hence, oftentimes when she is shot at, the Vectors invisibility makes it look like projectiles - whether as small as handgun fire or even as large as missiles - just outright stop before they make contact with her body. MBStarscream: While it should be theoretically possible to penetrate the Vectors’ defense with brute force, it is more likely that she can be damaged by abusing gaps within the Vectors to hit parts of her body. The Vectors also contain a mysterious virus that spreads to any human male it comes into contact with; this is theorized to be the main reason why the Diclonii possess their Vectors - not as a weapon, but as a tool to ensure the spread of their species. Hiro: When infected, their genetic code is rewritten such that any offspring they father will always be a Diclonius, regardless of whichever woman they end up impregnating. Lucy inherited this virus from the first true Diclonius: her mother. That being said, the virus itself is not fatal nor does it afflict infectees with any harmful side effects, so for the purposes of a fight to the death, it is essentially useless. MBStarscream: Due to the trauma that poor Kaede had experienced growing up, she had ended up developing multiple split personalities, each of which represent different parts of the larger fractured original she once had. The first is that of Lucy, her primary personality, named as such by the bastard scientists who had experimented on her. Hiro: While she can appear morose and disinterested given her contempt for humanity, Lucy wants nothing more to be a part of the human world and be accepted by others, but is aware that her past actions and identity as a Diclonius will always hinder this goal of hers. She is often the one present when a fight breaks out, and possesses an unmatched sense of brutality while in combat. Despite her desire to kill, she refuses to do so in front of Kouta, the only one who had treated her as a true friend. MBStarscream: The second is Nyu, an innocent and carefree young girl who represents Kaede’s inner goodness and the type of person she would have likely been as a human. Named after the only sound she could make after being found by Kouta and Yuka, she initially had a childlike sense of naivitie that belied her physical appearance, but later matured more as she became the predominant personality. ''' Hiro: When she experiences great physical pain or feels threatened, Nyu makes way for Lucy, but if she herself must fight, she will not hesitate to use her Vectors to defend herself and those she cares about in spite of her reservations towards violence. '''MBStarscream: The last personality is referred to as the DNA Voice, representing Kaede’s primal instincts as a Diclonius. It is this persona that fuels Lucy’s penchant for killing, and unlike her counterparts and their own less twisted senses of morality, she believes that all of mankind need to perish for the Diclonius to stand dominant. ''' Hiro: Near the end of the manga, the DNA Voice overrides both Lucy and Nyu and takes over Kaede’s body in a last ditch attempt to wipe out humanity at the expense of their own well-being, and is directly responsible for performing many of Lucy’s most high-end feats at the time. '''MBStarscream: And man, what feats can she pull off! Splitting missiles in half, destroying whole buildings, take sniper rounds to the head like they're only seeds, and cause a 9.2 earthquake! Hiro: While she is a truly dangerous individual, Lucy’s Diclonius powers have limits, with the last of them being particularly fatal. If her horns are broken, or if her pineal gland is damaged enough, it will not only cause her to lose her Vectors, but forces her less-combative counterpart Nyu to re-emerge. Nyu herself can use the Vectors if she can and absolutely has to, but she lacks the violent tendencies and penchant for killing that Lucy has. Not only that, but without them, Lucy/Nyu would essentially be nothing more than a normal teenage girl, which makes her a lot more vulnerable than she would be with them. MBStarscream: Pushing her abilities to their maximum for an extended period of time will cause them to slowly eat away at her body and force it to melt. At the peak of Lucy’s power, her overuse of the Vectors to try and destroy all of humanity while attempting to save Kouta resulted in her being reduced to nothing more than a puddle with a head easily finished off by a single bullet from a handgun. In other words, Lucy’s true strength with the Vectors can only be shown when she tries to literally kill herself, past the point where her own healing factor cannot continue to support her. Hiro: But get on Lucy's bad side at your own peril and it will be way too late for you to realize that you had just met a gruesome finish for making your final mistake. Lucy stands over Nana after cutting off all four of her limbs. Lucy: You suffering? Does it hurt yet? Don’t worry. I’ll put you out of your misery. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Chara is put at a disadvantage when it comes to territory, but can that allow Lucy to survive this action-packed duel to the death? MBStarscream: Just keep the both of them away from me, please. ---- Kamakura, Japan In the outer reaches of Kamakura, a young child could be seen walking alongside the empty road. They wore a green sweater with a single yellow horizontal stripe in the middle and brown pants that reached to their ankles. Around their neck hung a small, yellow, heart shaped locket. In their hand was a glowing red kitchen knife. That knife had just bathed in the blood of the two thugs that had harassed them barely a minute ago, an act that Chara '''took great pleasure in committing. Meanwhile, a young adult woman walked away from the city in the dark night. Her hair was a hot pink and two white horns could be seen sticking out from her head. She walked along the road, with an oblivious smile on her face. But that smile wouldn't stay on her face for long. '''Lucy, in her Nyu personality, could only stand still and stare fearfully at the two fresh corpses that lay in pools of red. Then she looked up and the next thing she saw amplified her terror tenfold: Chara standing only five feet away, still holding the Real Knife in their right hand. "Nyu? Nyu nyu!" She cried out. Chara pointed their weapon at the Diclonius before walking toward her. Lucy stepped back in terror before accidentally tripping on a pothole. She fell backward and hit her head on the pavement, seemingly knocking her out. The first fallen human sighed, their smile disappearing. "Hmph, disappointing... oh, well." they muttered before turning to walk away. But just before they could leave, Lucy groaned before getting back onto her feet. Her head hung low and her hair covered her features, save for one reddish pink eye. Chara raised an eyebrow and tilts their head to the side before their smile returned. It seemed this would be a fun night after all. FIGHT! Lucy attacked first, launching her Vectors in Chara's direction in the hopes of recreating the Joker's death in the first Injustice game, but the murderous child simply swung the Real Knife, cutting one of the Vectors and causing Lucy to wince in pain. Seeing this as a opportunity, Chara lunged at Lucy, striking her arm with their knife. After shouting in agony, Lucy sent Chara flying backward with her Vectors until they smashed through a building's window. Lucy then smashed the building with her Vectors, hoping to bury Chara to death beneath piles of rubble. When the building came down and the dust cleared, Chara simply leaped out of the rubble and came down toward Lucy, knife at the ready. Luckily, one of Lucy's Vectors smacked Chara aside, causing them to crash to the ground. Getting to their feet, Chara remarked, "You're certainly not like anything I've ever met." Lucy's reply was "So are you." Chara dashed at Lucy, ready to slice her open. They swung the Real Knife wildly, but Lucy's Vectors did their work in keeping the haunted child's weapon at bay. One of the Vectors eventually caught Chara in the face, knocking them flat on their back. Two more Vectors grabbed their feet, lifted them into the air and threw them hundreds of feet through the sky. They crashed through several buildings until they hit the ground and bounced across the pavement, leaving behind small craters as they did so. Once they came to a stop, Chara got up again and glared ahead as Lucy's Vectors approached fast. With impressive swings of the Real Knife, Chara was able to drive the Vectors away, inflicting damage to them in the process. They then sprinted in Lucy's direction as their enemy looked on. The Future of Humans and Monsters was only mere moments from driving the Real Knife through Lucy's skull when a Vector grabbed Chara's throat tightly, stopping them in their tracks and causing them to drop the knife onto the floor. Another Vector tore through Chara's waist from the latter's left, sending blood and guts flying. *LOAD* "Wha-? W-What did you do?" Lucy questioned. Chara only laughed. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" They taunted before taking the opportunity to drive the Real Knife into Lucy's stomach. Coughing blood, Lucy desperately used her Vectors to drive Chara away. She readied them again, ready to show Chara what it meant to be given a no-holds-barred beatdown. They flew toward Chara. *SAVE* With the damage undone, Chara was free to give Lucy multiple slashes, leaving nasty wounds on her body and earning the malice child agonized screams. Falling to her knees, Lucy tried to smash Chara into the ground into the ground with her Vectors, and they almost smashed their cranium, but... *LOAD* ' ''SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! could be heard as Chara relentlessly knifed their opponent again and again, decorating Lucy's body with red, bleeding lines. Getting more angry, Lucy caught Chara off guard with a mighty punch to the gut from a single Vector, distracting the fallen human long enough for the Queen of the Diclonius to use all her Vectors at use to mercilessly trash Chara around the place with no signs of relenting nor mercy. "Does it hurt yet? Don't worry, child." Lucy said with a face that was apathetic as her tone of voice despite the torture Chara had just put her through. "I'll put you out of your misery." By the time her Vectors had stopped attacking, Chara was thrown onto the roof of a gas station, groaning and covered with bad-looking bruises. Lucy summoned six more Vectors as they started to home in onto Chara. ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!'' Still bleeding, but undoubtedly satisfied now, Lucy pulled her Vectors back as she looked at the huge flames that surely spelt Chara's doom. A small smile appeared on her face before she turned her back on the destruction she had caused and was about to walk away when... SNIKT! A pair of eyes went wide and a loud gasp escaped Lucy's mouth. The knife that was buried in the back of her neck worked its way down to her back. The last thing Lucy felt was the tip of the blade scraping down her spine before the knife was pulled out of her body and thrust through her brain from behind with great force. Chara pulled the knife away as Lucy collapsed. She was gone. Having claimed both the victory and another life tonight, Chara smiled at their freshest victim. "Thank you for entertaining me." they said with disturbing cheerfulness before they turned their back on the corpse that used to be Lucy and left the area, hoping that whoever they met next would give them as much fun as this fight had. '''FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: What's wrong with you, writer?! Hiro: Lucy's trusty Vectors allowed her to hang in there, but there was only so much she could do before Chara had this match in the bag with their vastly superior capabilities. MBStarscream: In terms of strength, sure Lucy's Vectors rival the atomic bomb that dropped on Hiroshima at their most serious, but that doesn't even come remotely close to Chara destroying reality/the game itself, which contained countless timelines. Hiro: And while Lucy's Vectors once reached up to space and then shot back down to the surface at high speeds, putting this feat at supersonic+ to massively hypersonic combat speed, Chara is much higher than massively hypersonic while possessing Frisk, which was shown when they were to dodge lasers fired from Sans' Gasterblasters, as well as Vulkin's lightning. MBStarscream: And since they were completely unaffected by their own destruction of the game, Lucy just cannot hope to destroy Chara no matter how much power she puts into her Vectors, plus the fact that her own durability is monstrously outclassed by that feat alone. Hiro: While Lucy's Vectors are dangerous in their own right, Chara's SAVE and LOAD techniques would undo any and all damage Lucy could hope to cause to them. Combine that with the Real Knife and The Locket making Lucy's Vectors seem like baby toys in comparison and you get every needed advantage for Chara to win this fight, and kill Lucy once and for all. MBStarscream: Chara was just too much of a pain in Lucy's neck for her to win this fight. Hiro: Chara wins. Advantages Chara (Winner) * Stronger * Faster * More durable * Acasuality makes Lucy's Vectors totally useless in this fight * SAVE and LOAD techniques would be big thorns in Lucy's palm Polls Who would you be rooting for? Chara Lucy Both Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:'Video Games vs. Anime/Manga' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Murderers' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Living VS Undead Theme